Tears
by 0-NiGhTmaRe-0
Summary: Even shadows can be a mystery...
1. Prologue

_Summery: Even shadows can be a mystery…_

_Tears_

-x-

_Prologue_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

-x-

The half moon was high in the dark sky with the stars staring down in a clearing where a group stood, awaiting for the battle to come.

"What ever happens tonight, I want all of you to know I enjoyed our time together." Whispered a monk in dark violet robes, staring at the moon in a sad gleam in his eyes yet his facial expression was calm.

"So have I, I want all of you to know that I love all of you like a family." A girl with an outfit not of the time said, staring at the field that is yet been ruined. "I know I don't know much about fighting and my miko powers, but I'll try my best of what I got with me." She looked at everyone and smiled, that has yet to reach her eyes.

"We will all try our best for the battle, for the Shikon jewel. With the time we've been together, I've counted you like my second family. I love you all as well, after the battle, who ever survives I hope you have a long happy life." A girl with a big boomerang hanging from a strap on her shoulder and a fire neko demon at her side said.

"Feh, what is everyone whining about? We haven't even started the battle, and what do you think any of us are going to die? I'm not going to let that happen!" A brash voice yelled at the group. The said voice turned around with a sneer on his face and puppy dog ears drooping on his head, a sure sign of not being sure.

"We are only thinking of the future dear friend." The houshi said, glaring at the hanyou.

"I sense the jewel coming in one way and then two shards to the left of us!" The girl not from the time yelled, warning the gang of the on coming battle.

"I sense a strong and powerful aura coming this way!" The houshi yelled over the loud roaring from the lower class demons.

"Why are they coming?" The hanyou growled out, unsheathing his fathers fang that he won with the battle with his half-brother in they're fathers grave.

"They're not our problems right now! We have a battle to worry about!" The demon slayer yelled towards the hanyou.

As the roaring of warriors came closer two people stepped next to the group, staring at the battle to come. "I wish you luck." The man with long silver hair and golden eyes whispered low, hoping no one could hear him, except for one little miko.

The said miko took a few steps back in shock from hearing his statement. She looked at the others to see if they heard anything from him, they hadn't. She looked back at him and shook her head, marking it as just her imagination.

The first demon attacked the group and instantly disintegrated from an arrow.

After seeing the death of one warrior the rest attacked the group.

As the demon slayer slashed at the low class demons with her boomerang and help of the fire neko, she yelled out over the roaring, "We're out numbered!"

"She's right, there's too many!" The miko yelled out, agreeing with her 'sister'.

"We can fight them! We're not turning back when we're this close to the jewel!" The hanyou yelled back, slashing a demon in half.

When the hanyou turned to fight off another demon, another one went after the distracted miko.

"Kagome," The wolf demon yelled out, but it was too late.

When the miko, known as Kagome, turned around the demon struck her on her left shoulder to her left rib cage.

With Kagome's screams of pain, everyone turned towards her, just when she fell to her knees. Everyone dropped there things and ran towards her, except for one demon staring wide with shock at the miko.

_Loosing the one thing that he took special…_

The demon slayer hugged Kagome to her chest, begging the gods not to take her. The monk stood there with a single tear falling from his eyes, praying for her restful peace. The hanyou stood above them with a shocked expression, about to a good friend.

"That bastard, is going to pay for what he did Kagome. If it's the – "

A blinding blue light came from Kagome's body, consuming the group. The wind started to pick up, letting the leaves blow around. Another blue light absorbed Kagome's body, building up.

When the group felt the strong power they started to move back from the body.

The light was now more blinding than the other. It flashed and the hold on the power broke. The purification power was released; it flew across the ground, leaving beautiful green grass and colorful flowers in its wake. Once when it reached the demons they disintegrated, leaving black ash blowing in the wind.

Yet, only one stood, the evil half-demon, Naraku.

-x-

_Note: I'm back and healthy! My laptop is screwed up, so I lost all of my stories on there, but right now it's in the doctors. So no worries! But I will try to update my stories when I find the files on this computer. Thank you for reading!_

I love reviews…-.-


	2. Chapter One: Incomprehensible

_Summery: Even shadows can be a mystery…_

_Tears_

_-x-_

_Chapter One: incomprehensible_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

-x-

_Six years later…_

Incomprehensible…something impossible to understand, life it self can be incomprehensible. People ask many questions about life. How do we understand life? How can we survive the difficulties in life? The answers to these questions…unknown to mankind, except for me, Kagome Higerashi.

I live in the shadows. I bend my power to it's fullest to survive the life I now live. I live in death.

Do I have a beating heart?

Yes.

I live, but I am dead. I have not been brought back together by another, like my incarnation, Kikyo?

No, I have not.

I have made a deal from the gods. I live in the shadows until the time to defeat the evil, live my life to the fullest with the people that I love, than when my time comes I live with the gods.

Humans might find that a good thing, but me, I don't. The way I pictured my afterlife is for my soul to rest to peace and maybe another 500 years into the future my soul could be reincarnated and live in peace.

But the gods made a choice for me. I must become a god…A god that will protect the Shikon Jewel, a god that will be next to Mother Nature her self, a miko god.

My powers have intensified since I've met the gods. Right now I might be called a half-god.

With the little powers the gods gave me and my miko powers combined, I am the most powerful being out there. But no one should know.

I hide myself, like I said, in the shadows. I am the shadows. I bend them at my will, and it helps at times.

Makes people go crazy and cause there death, by themselves. They won't be able to stand it and they would commit suicide. I hate it, and yet love it.

Now I know how Sesshoumaru feels with so much power at his hands. Hate it, yet love it at the same time.

I've tried my shadow bending on him and my companions. Let them know that I'm out there, watching over them. Bend their shadows so they would be pointing in my old humanoid form.

I've brought Sango and Shippo to tears so much…I feel guilty, but I can't just see them just yet. I have to know that I'm strong enough to protect them, to protect them from any evil that crosses their path…including Naraku.

Naraku, the last time I've seen him was when I _died._ The look in everyone's eyes when I last saw them, they were scared, sad, angry. And when I looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, it looked like…he was loosing someone special to him, like his first love.

That's when I felt the guiltiest. Dieing in front of everyone, his eyes still burn into my mind, bringing me a pang of angst every time.

I wish I could see all of them, I miss them so much, but if I do then I'll bring them danger…

I sighed and looked up at the sky, it's the new moon, and the night Inuyasha turns human. Maybe I can go see them; they wouldn't know what my _true_ form is…maybe I would.

I stepped out of the shadows of a tree and looked at the setting sun. Just a few more minutes and then Inuyasha would be completely human.

I let my concealing spell drop for now and my body shimmered. My hair grew longer and more fuller then it used to, my eyes turned to a crystal blue, my skin tone turned paler, and then my senses heightened. I looked down to make sure I still had my black and silver kimono on and started to walk at a slow pace.

Black and silver, those became my colors, black for dark, representing death and silver for light, representing life. Those two colors were like my new life history.

I sighed and looked up at the sky, just now noticing it was night already and on perfect timing.

What surprised me was when I heard swords clashing against each other, I ran the rest of the way there and by surprise it was Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was fighting with the untransformed Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru was fighting with his best sword, Tokijin.

Inuyasha started to yell, "It's not my fault she died, why do you care anyways?!"

"She was more to me half-breed, unlike you, I actually cared for her." Sesshoumaru replied coldly, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared back and swung down his blade. "Are you saying you loved her? You barely even knew her!"

"I knew enough." Sesshoumaru once again replied with tightness in his voice.

I think its time to interrupt this little fight…

I coughed and watched as everyone stilled. Inuyasha looked towards me and a tensed hopefully he wouldn't notice who I was.

I watched as Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and so did Shippo and Kirara.

My eyes widened, how could I be so stupid?! I forgot to conceal my scent!

Calm down Kagome, maybe they won't recognize it…Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at me and Shippo's eyes started to water and Kirara mewed. They knew that it was me…

I need to get out of here! "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything, I'll take my leave." Then I turned around and left…not even noticing who was fallowing me…

-x-

_Note: I found my files and I'm starting the chapters! I took the day off of school today because it SNOWED last night in TEXAS, south Texas at that! So I played in the snow and now I'm SICK, AGAIN! This must be the most I've ever gotten sick in one winter. But anyways I got bored today so I updated! Hope you enjoyed the story!_

_Reviews for Prologue:_

_VincentValentineLover34:__ Thanks for reviewing my first chapter and I hoped you like the second chapter as well !_

I Love Reviews…-.-


	3. i am back! :D

**I am back! :]**

**I am so terribly sorry for just up and leaving all of my readers like that. When ever I read a review for my story I thought I would cry because I knew I couldn't update with the things going on in my life. I would love to thank every single one of you that stuck by with my stories, thank you so much.**

**But I need to discuss some things with yall, I'll be moving to a different account. It's my best friends account and we'll be sharing. I'll still update my stories that I have going on but they'll be on her account.**

**Also, Can This Love Be will be a project me and her will be working on together because I've come to the conclusion that I need her help. The writers block has gotten to me big time on that story. The story My Little Wolf is my own project and I will be updating that today! Just give me some time and it'll be up, but on her account.**

**Before I forget my best friends account is miTbackWord, and miT wants to say hi.**

**Hello! :D**

**So I guess this is all I have to say, bye bye everyone and I hope you all will keep on reading my stories!**


End file.
